


Primal Need

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Mind break, dubcon, musk, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Self indulgent drabble since I never write for myself.SlashxRaph. Raph losing himself to Slash's scent.





	Primal Need

“There’s a good boy…”

Slash’s scent is thick, heavy, and Raph can’t escape it. His nose is pressed flush to Slash’s cock, the large mutant holding his head in place so he can’t move. It’s warm and damp, cum dribbles down onto his beak. Raph squirms, tries to pull away but Slash just forces him right back down. He’s been here for an hour, and not for the first time this week. Every day it’s getting harder to fight.

“You’re not going anywhere, Raphael. I already told you,” he hears Slash drawl, still trying to struggle out of the turtle’s hold, “this is where you belong, now. With your nose against my cock.”

Slash’s hand moves and Raphael groans as his head is tilted, unwittingly smearing Slash’s cock across his beak, spreading the scent of his need across his skin. His nostrils flare as Slash does it again, and again, stopping every so often just to push his beak down harder. He groans in disgust, then discomfort as his body flushes with a sudden warmth– a warmth he’d been fighting all week. Something switches in his brain, something deep-rooted. Primal, instinctual. Hidden until just now. Slash sniffs the air, then laughs, eyes shimmering as he  **SNEERS**.

“I  **KNEW** it,” He’s rougher, now– smooshing Raph’s nose down into his crotch, moving his head to and fro without stopping, voice  **DRIPPING** with satisfaction. Raph shudders, trying but failing to stop it, forced to listen, forced to feel his body crack and obey like Slash wants, “your body’s finally responding, Raphael. You can’t deny it any longer. Only took ya a week to finally get it.”  

Raph doesn’t want this. Doesn’t like what’s happening to him. His limbs are growing heavy, mind going fuzzy. Skin hot. Cheeks flushed. A pool of heat in his stomach. Slash’s scent seems stronger, better than it had been this whole time. His body  **WANTS** it. Why does his body want it? Why now? 

Why does Slash smell so  **GOOD**?

He can’t speak, gagged with his own mask, but if he could it would be weak. Pathetic-- Begging Slash to stop, but with a twinge of uncertainty. Slash rumbles above him, the noise not helping to ground him. If anything it makes it worse as continues tweaking Raph’s head, rubbing his nose into his warm cock. Time escapes him as he breathes in Slash’s scent again and again, never stopping for a moment. His struggles slow. His mind starts to blank. His chest heaves, heart racing in excitement. His cock drops out. All he can focus on his Slash. His scent, his cock. 

**JUST SLASH.**

How long has he been here, now? Just… Just two hours?

Slash lets go, and eventually Raph doesn’t pull away, doesn’t try to escape like he had every other time. The desperation to get away fizzles out. Before he’d have been able to pull his head away and kick and moan, but not now. He’s even still rubbing his nose into Slash’s cock, taking deep sniffs and groaning as he goes. Slash pushes him back and practically purrs when he sees the look on his face. Lost. Eyes hooded and glazed. Confused; his head inching back in for more.

He’s being moved. Raph whines at the lack of warmth on his snout, but Slash’s scent is still there, stuck to his skin. He’s turned around. He sees Slash’s hand move, rubbing his huge cock, then he’s lifted and his hole is stretched once again. A warmth fills him, stuffs him full. Raph shudders, churrs. His own cock leaks, pre-cum trailing down his shell.

A hand suddenly on his face, removing his gag and then cupping around his nose and mouth, slick and dripping with cum. Raph gasps; Slash’s scent is everywhere. He’s drowning in it. He moans; Slash presses in harder, completely enveloping his snout with his hand. His nostrils flare again, his eyes completely lose their light. Slash leans in, rumbling into his ear.

“You love this, Raphael,” His hand begins to move, smearing the scent and fluids into his nose. “You love the smell. My scent, my cock– it’s everything to you. It’s your  **WORLD** , now. You don’t need anything else. You only need  **ME**.”

Raph whimpers in response, trying only once to push away Slash’s hand before giving up entirely. Slash begins moving inside him, gently bouncing him on his cock and sneering when he makes him jolt, when he makes his cock ache and leak even more, all the while continuing to rub his hand against Raph’s nose. At this point there’s no escaping that scent– it’s caked into his skin now. He shudders and sniffs and whines and moans and bucks his hips as Slash licks at his neck, barely wincing when teeth sink in. Slash rumbles, and it vibrates through his skin, through his whole body, only stopping when Slash finally pulls away, breath hot to his ear.

“Yer  **MINE** , Raphael.”


End file.
